The invention relates generally to lawn mowers including combined clutch and brake mechanisms and more particularly, to combined brake and clutch mechanisms.
Attention is directed to the Lunde U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,439 issued Feb. 27, 1979 and to the Schmitzer U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,825,434 issued Mar. 4, 1958 and 2,812,047 issued Nov. 5, 1957, as well as to the Modersohn U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,521 issued July 22, 1980, all of which disclose combined brake and clutch mechanisms.
Attention is also directed to the Seifert et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,679 issued Aug. 16, 1977, to the Dowdle U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,992 issued May 30, 1961, to the Rubin U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,459 issued Feb. 6, 1968, and to the Schmidt U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,329 issued July 25, 1961, all of which disclose combined brake and clutch mechanisms.